My Doppelganger Drabbles
by turnonmy-charm
Summary: A selection of drabbles based on my other story, My Doppelganger Experience. Please read if you enjoy the actual story!
1. Chapter 1

Since I feel too ill to write a proper chapter for My Doppelganger I have started….

My Doppelganger Drabbles!

Hold your applause please! (As you can tell me being sick has made me delusional)

Enjoy!

(If you have not read My Doppelganger then read it!)

--

JD&GG Set after Chapter 7, in the bar…

"Hehahe…You are soo dwunkkk!"

"Noooo you are the drunken one here my amigo…"

"Nah you got it alll wrong, I am perrr…Perrr…What's the word?"

"Perfectly?"

"Nah you got it alll wrong…again. I'm finneee but you are sooo dwunk!"

"I've only had two appletinis,"

"Nah you've had four…Look at the glasses! LOOK!"

"Quieter GG, in door voice…"

"Okayyy maybe I'm a little, ickle bit dwunk but it aint my fault! Blame…Blame that guy over there! The one with the weird glasses and that mighty smexy beard…"

"GG stop pointing!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THIS IS A…DER…DERRR….DECORATIVE!"

"INDOOR VOICE!"

"NOW YOU AREEE SHOUTING YOU DWUNKEN J-J D!"

"Okay, okay…Calm…"

"Clam? CLAMMMMM?"

"GG I said Calm now…shush for a little while and stop drinking…"

"Okayyy…WAIT! I can hear ABBA!"

"Oh god no…Please!"

"DANCING BEAN! FEEL THE HEAT OF THE TAMBORINEEE OOOHHHH YEAHHH!"

"GG stop singing!"

"YOU CAN DANCE IN YOUR UNDERPANTS HAVING THE FLY OF YOUR LIFEEE"

"GG GET OFF THE TABLE!"

"No need to be mad dwunken lad!"

"I think it's time to get you home…"

"Nooo, I want peachtini!"

"You've had enough…"

"Please peachtini me a give…I mean peachtini give me a please….NOOO it came out wrong again…"

"I have peachtini's at my apartment…

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Of course you do…GG? GG?"

"Zzzzzzz"

--

Yes a very interesting drabble XD I was going to have them both drunk but I thought it would be better to have one sober person.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **Mew-Erenaa** and _funkypartyweasel_ (GG and JD _might _end up together but I'm not all sure about it…) for reviewing!

...  
...

Short authors note…

* * *

**Turk&Kitch, Set around Chapter Seven…**

"No you've got it all wrong!"

"I'm sorry Turk! I find it hard."

"Yet you know the time warp dance?"

"HEY! It was a phase…I was surrounded by many white people…"

"It's okay…we all have our white moments…"

"This is what we get for having white nerds as best friends."

"Yeah…"

"Okay show me the actions again…"

"You sing for a second and then its 'S'…'A'…And so on dawg!"

"This is like my YMCA!"

"YMCA is easy…"

"You've actually done the YMCA dance?"

"I lost a bet to JD!"

"He has got you whipped!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry dude, I was joking…"

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to teach you anymore!"

"NO! CHRSITOPHER TURK COME BACK HERE AND TEACH ME!"

"I was going to come back but now everyone is looking…"

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"OKAY! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry…I get lost in the moment sometimes…"

"Really?"

"DON'T GET SARCASTIC WITH ME!"

"There is a ringing in my ear…"

"Stop joking!"

"No seriously…"

"Oh…Sorry…we should get you checked out…"

"Actually I was joking but stay quiet cos I will teach you the dance now!"

"Good…"

* * *

**TURK I HATE YOU! YOU ARE SO DAMN HARD TO WRITE!**

Yeah it's short but I wanted to keep it short and good.

Please Review even though it short! A quick 'Hi' would be beyond awesome.

As for the idea above…I was thinking of maybe making a fic with the Scrub's characters being in different musicals like in JD's daydreams and stuff…I dunno, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I have come up with a rotor for myself to update my stories so they should all be updated frequently.

I might also be able to write some stuff at school.

I haven't got much more to say because I'm writing this early in the morning and I'm still tired.

Thank you to **funkypartyweasel **and _Mew-Erenaa _for reviewing as always, it really does brighten up my day :)

Enjoy!

--

Elliot & Ashley, in the bar after chapter 10

"So Elliot, What's your family like,"

"Complete mess,"

"Not as of a mess then mine!"

"Yours would be pretty hard to top…"

"Come on, Elliot! Tell me about your family."

"I have five brothers…Or do I have four…I can't remember, I'm a little tipsy!"

"You're drinking water…"

"I know, I get tipsy from water sometimes but the first time I did wasn't my fault because my boyfriend crushed a pill in my drink, then I passed out and then I woke up to my boyfriend and my best friend making out on the couch at Sophie's nineteenth birthday party…I don't think my boyfriend did like me…He used to walk out and leave me a lot…"

"Sounds like a jerk,"

"I'll drink to that!"

"So you have four or five brothers…"

"One of them is gay and would get on well with JD…"

"You mean JD isn't gay?"

"He's a bit gay with Turk but likes the boobs,"

"I see…"

"Me and JD had a thing once, didn't work out. Then we tried it again and he broke my heart but we are friends again now…"

"That's so sad…"

"I think this water has gotten to my head, I need to drink something weaker!"

"I don't think anything is weaker then water…"

"Well I need to find something that is weaker then water!"

"Elliot don't freak out! We made a deal not to freak out!"

"You're right, sorry…"

"Thank you…"

"I don't think we should hang out unless it's in a large group of people,"

"Finally! I've been waiting ages for you to say that! See you at the hospital then!"

"Bye feck!"

"Bye frick!"

--

I hated this but I said I would do it. I didn't want to make them drunk because I had already done that with JD and GG. The next chapter will be about Doug and Jess's date- Expect **extreme** nervousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to **funkypartyweasel** and **_Mew-Erenaa_** for reviewing!

Enjoy!

--

"….This is an um nice restaurant…"

"Yeah…"

"Err thanks for inviting me Doug…"

"No, eh, problem…"

"…"

"Was your eh salad nice?"

"It was okay…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

"You look great,

"Thank you…"

"I already said that didn't I? Sorry…"

"It's okay…really…"

"We get along better when we're kissing…OH GOD didIreallyjustsaythat?"

"Calm down! It's eh okay…"

"This sucks…"

"Yeah…the salad wasn't good…"

"I mean this date!"

"Yeah…"

"I really wanted to make a good impression becauseyouaretheonlygirlthathaslikedmeinlikeforever!"

"Huh?"

"You are the only girl that…has…ever…I mean really ever…liked me…"

"You're the only guy that…has ever liked me…"

"…Awesome…"

Jess giggled.

"How about we go and get some pizza? Away from this place…"

"Sound great Doug…"

"Awesome."

--

I feel like I have failed everyone with this. It's too short, too out of character and really bad.


End file.
